Father, I object to this marriage
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: What if Beatrice had accepted Don Pedro's proposition the night at the party? Will Benedick be able to stop them from getting married?


So just note that english is not my native tongue and that if I would be talking/writing it I would not do it the Shakespeare way :p

I tried to take a midway between regular English and Shakespearean. By all means I do not mean to mock Shakespeare with this piece, I just thought I'd share it with you J

I tried my best hope you enjoy!

PS: if there any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry, I will fix them… someday XD

* * *

 _"_ _Good Lord, for alliance! Thus goes every one to the world but I, and I am sunburnt; I may sit in a corner and cry heigh-ho for a husband!" she took a seat besides Don Pedro_

 _"_ _Lady Beatrice, I will get you one." He told her._

 _She laughed "I would rather have one of your father's getting. Hath your grace ne'er a brother like you? Your father got excellent husbands, if a maid could come by them."_

 _"_ _Will you have me, lady?"_

"I most certainly will not!" she got up from her place beside Don Pedro and took a few steps away from him.

"Tell me, fair Beatrice, but one reason why you should not have me?" He also stood up walking to her.

"Well, for one, I do not love you, I think I do not even like you," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest "so it would be impossible to be wed to you"

Don Pedro took a step forward from behind her placing his hands on either side of her arms "Lady, I could be a most honest husband, your affection for me could grow with time, or does your heart lie elsewhere completely?"

"I feel affection towards no man"

"No man at all?"

"No man at all."

She thought of Benedick, she felt affection for him but she was certain he would not ever return her affections. It was stupid to even think a relationship could ever be between her and Benedick "and even if I did do so, I would not care to share that with you sir"

"Is there any way possible, that I can convince you to have me my lady, for I will do most anything to convince you so" He told her still standing behind her "I even will make an attempt at wooing you" He placed a kiss in the nape of her neck.

She shivered at his actions. She turned around facing him "I do not wish to be married to any man"

"Not any?" He replied in a mock surprised tone "Betoken me, would not that be quite lonely?"

 _Would not that be quite lonely?_ The question rang through her mind. Would it? Maybe he was right? Well there wouldn't be anyone sweeping her off her feet between now and a short period of time, not that she believed in any of the sort. Was this her only chance? There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"I will have thee." She said after a while

He turned her around so that she was facing him and kissed her hand "My fair Beatrice, it is my honour indeed, for that you will have me as thou husband"

Something didn't feel right for Beatrice, but what did she know? Marriage was only about heirs being conceived and lives being continued as if the never stopped their tasks, wasn't it? She believed it might as well could be nerves she was feeling. She was shook out of her thoughts by Don Pedro, her fiancé, speaking again.

"Must not we not tell the great news?" He told her

"What great news?" Leonato overheard their conversation. Don Pedro spoke up to clarify

"Lady Beatrice has accepted my offer of marriage!" Cheers and laughter could be heard from the people around them.

"I thought you were not to be married to any man at all, well have I ever been so wrong cousin!" Beatrice's cousin Hero shouted in glee

 _What? Benedick couldn't believe what he just had heard. Beatrice was giving her hand to no one other than Don Pedro! No! Benedick watched the scene from afar. He was too late… had she not been taken if he had not been such a fool? Don Pedro doesn't even love her! He only lusts after her! He stormed back inside raging with anger. What could he do to stop all this nonsense?_

"You shall be married tomorrow!" Leonato shouted to the couple

 _What? Tomorrow? Benedick overheard the last bit of the conversation. She is to be wed tomorrow? He had to come with a decent plan before sunrise!_

…

That night, Beatrice could not sleep. She was too worried of the wedding, and still did not have her feelings sorted out. She could not get out of the wedding now, it was all sorted. He asked and she accepted. But still she had feelings for another of which she knew would never be returned. She wrote a letter to one day give it to him.

 _Dear Benedick,_

 _I am to be wed tomorrow. Not to you, to my great misfortune. But I knew my feelings for you could never be returned for you feel not the same for me. So it would be impossible to wed. Still I cannot help this feeling inside me every time my eyes look upon you. I will love you till I have taken my last breath. Even married to Don Pedro I will never forget you. I'm sorry I had deceived you, in telling you that I did not have feelings for you for I though you did not have feelings for me, which I still think is true. We could never be. Still I will treasure our moments together._

 _Yours,_

 _Beatrice_

"What are you doing cousin?" Hero woke up and saw her cousin weeping at the desk in the corner of the room

"Oh- it's n-nothing!" she quickly scrumbled up the piece of parchment in her fist

"Have you been crying? Let me see what you have got there?" She walked up to her cousin, this was odd? She would never find her cousin such an emotional state as this one…

"No!" Beatrice screamed but to no avail. Her cousin already had taken the paper from her hands.

"You love Benedick!" She screamed after she read the letter "You cannot marry Don Pedro!" She went to sit closer to her cousin.

"Yes I Must!" She cried "I have already accepted, I cannot let him down! And Benedick does not even love me!" She sobbed even harder.

"But Benedick does love you!"

…

That night, Benedick could not find sleep. He could only think of Beatrice. He had to confess his feelings before it would be too late, he would lay a letter by her bedroom door before sunrise…

 _Dear Beatrice,_

 _You are to be wed tomorrow, but before you do so you must read this. My love for you goes deeper and farther than all the land. It goes as far as the sun will reach. I know you will not return this letter nor do I expect of you to do so. This is only to express the deep love I feel for you. Not do I only find your beauty breath taking. But I find your witty and kind hearted spirit a joy to be around. I feel for you more than I should, I better feel nothing at all for you are to be married to Don John. But I could never stop loving you.I will remember you always._

 _Yours,_

 _Benedick_

He could never give this to her! It was a stupid idea! He crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room _._ He went to sleep not knowing that Claudio picked up that exact piece of paper…

…

The ground before the small church was filled with people but Benedick was nowhere to be found. Even how hard Beatrice looked. Not that she did expect him to be present…

The priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here to day to join in hol-"

"Stop!" It was Benedick who cut off the priest's speaking with his own words. All the people turned to look at him letting out oohs and aahs of astonishment. Now all eyes were on him. He swallowed hard.

"Father, I-I object to this m- marriage" He hesitantly started. It seemed a lot easier when I practiced it in front of his mirror…

"For I-I believe that Don Pedro d-does not l-love Beatrice, b-but it is I who f-feels love f-for her"

Everyone started laughing. Not only because of his confession but of his uneasy way of doing so, stuttering and face as red as a tomato. Leonato, Don Pedro, everyone laughed at him, except for Beatrice. She let go of the joined hands, lifted her veil from her face and walked towards him.

"You do?" She softly asked him. "I…" by now could not bring out a single word

"Yes he does! And it is all in written!" Claudio stood up from his seat waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"And so does she!" Hero stood up also waving a piece of paper in her hand.

" _My love for you goes deeper and farther than all the land!"_ Claudio read a line from Benedick's letter in a mock romantic tone which made the crowd laugh even harder.

" _I will love you till I have taken my last breath"_ Hero did the same with her cousin's letter

"What? No! that is jus-" They both wanted to tell that they were wrong but the pieces of paper were already put in their hands.

They both read the other one's piece of paper. By the end of it they both had the biggest of smiles on their faces.

Beatrice turned to Don Pedro "Sir, my very deepest apologies, but I simply cannot marry you, for I am in love with Signor Bened-" She abruptly stopped talking, a look of surprise and question on her face, as he took her hand. He Turned them both into Benedick's direction.

"I give to you, this lady, to have in marriage, for you shall take good care of her I am certain." He gave Beatrice's hand for him to take which he did.

"Dear Beatrice, I ask of you to take me as your husband, for I will love, honour and cherish you, for as long as you shall live"

"Only for as long as I shall live? So you will simply stop loving me when I will be gone?" She knew what he meant and she smiled, the crowd laughed at her comment.

"I meant to say for as long as- let me just say I do plan to love you for a very long time" he let out a slightly annoyed sigh at Beatrice's teasing

"So please, have me?"

"I will have thee" She said before moving closer and kissing him which created oohs, aahs and whistles among the crowd and to which the priest said:

"oh but you have not even read the vows! You cannot be kissing"

But they did not care, they loved each other.

And love wass all they needed.

* * *

Please review! they make me very happy! :)


End file.
